SFCW Advance
Sonic Fan Characters Wiki Advance (Aka Jonic Advance) is a fan game idea by JonicOokami7 Overview The game is similar to Sonic Advance 3 in which you control one character with a CPU controlling the partner character, all the while navigating through 3 acts of every stage. Characters Playable ''' Airon "Jonic" Hikarikaze the Ookami - Speed Michael the Fox - Railei the Traveller - Power Apallo The Hedgehog Flareus "F.EXE" (Ex)Accel Venice the Mink Trance Jonic S - EX Boss Trance Cyrex - EX Boss '''Non Playable Doctor Edgar Cyrex Cosmic Mimic Yuri Violet the Hedgehog (In Mental Spirit Form. Tutorial) Nega C Payne the Bandicoot (Special Stage) Plot Doctor Cyrex has caused dimensional inteferance by using 9 gems to summon a creature of cosmic energy, Its up to Jonic and Friends to stop him. Stages Vita Nova City Etherian Wasteland Knothole Forest Kinto Base Frosty Tundra Soleana City Disco Lair Burning Reminder Vortex Chaos Another Dimension Perfection Bosses Vita Nova City Mini boss - Cosmic Mimic (Oblivion) Vita Nova City Boss - Giant Lizardman Etherian Wastelands Mini boss - Cosmic Mimic (Wilem) Etherian Wastelands Boss - Sand Snake Knothole Forest Boss - Crush Crocodile Kinto Base Miniboss - Cosmic Mimic (Eclipse) Kinto Base Boss - Camokiller Frosty Tundra Boss - B-lizzard Soleana City Miniboss - Cosmic Mimic (Diego and Natalia) Soleana City Boss - Rage Shift Venice Disco Lair Boss - DJ-Rex Burning Reminder Mini boss - Cosmic Mimic (001) Burning Reminder Boss - Sanity Sapper Vortex Chaos Boss - Cosmic Cobra Another Dimension Mini boss - Cosmic Mimic (Jonic, Michael, Railei, Apallo, F.EXE and Venice) Another Dimension Boss - Trance Cyrex Perfection Boss - Perfect Cosmic Mimic (Entity) Pair Ups Jonic Jonic & Michael - Veteran and Novice Jonic & Railei - Swords of Glory Jonic & Apallo - Aura Flames Jonic & F.EXE - Light and Dark Jonic & Venice - Spiritually Gifted Michael Michael & Jonic - Veteran and Novice Michael & Railei - Intergenerational Swordsmen Michael & Apallo - Red & Blue Michael & F.EXE - Deal with the Devil Michael & Venice - Railei Railei & Jonic- Swords of Glory Railei & Michael - Intergenerational Swordsmen Railei & Apallo - Burning Rangers Railei & F.EXE - Hope and Despair Railei & Venice - Tranquil Fury Apallo Apallo & Jonic - Aura Flames Apallo & Michael - Red & Blue Apallo & Railei - Burning Rangers Apallo & F.EXE - Flame Bringers Apallo & Venice - F.EXE F.EXE & Jonic - Light and Dark F.EXE & Michael - Deal with the Devil F.EXE & Railei - Hope and Dispair F.EXE & Apallo - Flame Bringers F.EXE & Venice - Venice Venice & Jonic - Spiritually Gifted Venice & Michael - Venice & Railei - Tranquil Fury Venice & Apallo - Venice & F.EXE - Other Titles/Sequels SFCW Advance 2 - Railei Advance SFCW Advance 3 - Apallo Advance SFCW Advance 4 - Michael Advance SFCW Advance 5 - Venice Advance SFCW Advance 6 - F.EXE Advance